


虎桥往事明月知

by PenMound



Series: 近现代史 [7]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 情中情因情感城管 错里错以错劝公职
Series: 近现代史 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841914





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 现实题材

魏延大学毕业那会儿心高气傲，决意考公务员，却被分配到汉中市虎桥路段做一个城管。因为执法苛刻，不讲情面，在小贩里口碑很差。据烤肉串的马岱介绍，有十三次推摊从他手底下逃生的记录，没收工具后改卖切糕了。他负责的地段有一个纪念牌坊，底下经常违章停车。魏延不得不每天把那些自行车一辆辆搬走。物主回来找不到车，免不了又是一顿臭骂。魏延常年巡视，摊贩们都觉得很烦。曹老板曾试图贿赂之，被其拒绝：“我是公职人员。”

某年开春，城管大队队长诸葛派魏延去首都交流学习。在他公出期间，西凉烧烤连锁店的马超干了一票大的，与曹老板旗下争夺资源，聚众斗殴，影响恶劣。老刑警姜冏因病内退，其子姜维入职。魏延回来，诸葛说你交流点经验。魏延表示只能严打了。那时廖化还在任，闻言眉心一跳。

刘琰是城管大队的一个关系户，很少出勤，日常就是趁办公室人走光了打开音箱放Let me inside。魏延是相当看不惯，屡次与其发生争执。诸葛开始不想管，后来发现愈演愈烈，在年终考核前委婉地劝刘琰另谋高就。刘琰气苦，转移注意力，怀疑自己老婆与当红明星有不正当关系。

魏延父母是工薪阶层，觉得儿子一个大学生去当城管很不体面，这点观念始终转不过来。“比不得隔壁关家二小子。人家那才是吃皇粮的。”眼看小伙子奔三了，家里催对象，媒人一听职业就顾左右而言他。老同事平时忙得四脚飞飞，难得坐下来想跟他谈谈，见那张冷面孔就先闭嘴了。

人在江湖漂哪能不挨刀。生性狷狭的小贩杨仪为保摊，与魏延多次口角，一怒之下操刀将他刺了个脾破裂，锒铛入狱。但舆论一边倒地都说“干得好”，恨不能去补几刀。刑警姜维负责此案，上司费祎要求他别掺杂个人情绪。魏延负伤，廖化退休，刘琰离职，城管大队人手不够，诸葛只好扩编。

魏延进医院抢救过来，理所当然被大夫训了。年纪轻轻就不注意身体，老来都有后遗症的。华佗看着他臂上、胁下的旧伤，直摇头。另一位医生张仲景干脆批评诸葛：女人当男人用，男人当牲口使。诸葛提了点营养品，说这是工伤，你安心养着吧，队里会调节的。魏延面有怍色，顾虑医疗费，不敢多住。

队里对这件事不免议论。王平虽然之前觉得魏延仗着高校出身，有些傲气，不大往来的，但这次果断表态：同事履职无误。诸葛知他素日寡言，听后倒有点欣慰。虎桥路段无人监管，不得不亲自上阵。小贩们亦收敛了许多。眼看是好形势，网上却喋喋不休。

杨仪在监狱的高墙下后悔了。其实他在公安局招供时就有丝后怕，但那时梗着脖子不肯泄了这口气。他是个卖水果的，摊铺累月弥漫着腐败的甜香，比牢饭好闻多了。这里，吃不完的萝卜干，做不完的三极管。但是魏延！想想就气，第一次还试图讲道理，后来直接上手夺车。他是几番无计。幸而冬天制服裹得厚。

“小贩袭击城管”成为热门话题。居委会主任蒋琬上门慰问。杨仪之妻向他哭诉家里没顶梁柱了，又痛骂魏延不给人活路。蒋琬表示了人道主义关怀。反是魏延孑然一身，在廉租房内养伤。老领导刘备是个有情怀的，卸任后常去听音乐剧，鼓励同事走近高雅艺术。就此事特意找了诸葛，“小魏的工作方法是需要改进，但态度值得肯定。这件事要处理好，别寒了年轻人的心。”诸葛虽然听着很不对却不便相争。刘备随即邀他下班后去听LM巡演。

刘备年轻时也是执法严厉，与个体户曹操斗智斗勇。三十年河东，曹老板功成名就，反而释怀，两个老头在公园打太极时甚至会互相点头示意。宿敌哂道：“城管过后，鸡犬不留。”刘备一怔，似乎想起了很早的记载。后来他设法去知网上查到了魏延的毕业论文，看得出少年心气，以天下为己任。而刘备之所以对此事上心，是因为当年出过一起类似的惨案。那个死于非命的青年城管叫庞统。

新招进的城管叫胡济。诸葛安排王平带他。但王平发现，胡济虽不露锋芒，是个有主见的，离乖顺更是差得远了。魏延伤愈归队后被调离了片区，胡济接替。小伙子不动声色探清了所有网点，每次执行任务出其不意，受到诸葛表扬。姜警官试图从胡济这里摸点底，徒费口舌。

太阳底下无新事。但记者杨戏不是这么认为的。此君向来笔锋犀利，相传高考时曾以一篇XX之死夺得头魁。读书时就积极投身新闻事业。他始终着眼于执法与人情的冲突，关注城管/摊贩的生存状况，切入点很独特。某天傍晚采访归来，看见魏延正落寞地执行公务，小贩公然挑衅，围观群众冷嘲热讽。杨戏想起十几年前的张任伤人致死一案，冲动的小贩被判处死刑。已故城管无法养家，小贩妻女不免饥寒。此事甚至影响了城管队伍的信心，黄权即辞职下海。

魏延每月给父母汇款。意外受伤的事，小伙子自然瞒着家里。纸包不住火，二老闻讯后气愤非常，长途电话打过来，再次要求他换工作。魏延尴尬地表示现在还不行。老爷子直接撂了电话。作母亲的则说，缺个人在身边管管。

工商局局长徐庶同诸葛是老友。两人私下交流，觉得两边年轻人不少，可以搞个联谊。年底事情一多就拖到了春节前。大家心照不宣，这是组织关怀，帮着解决个人问题。年会上，男男女女都下场表演节目，气氛热烈。魏延一个人窝在角落里。工商局负责接待的姑娘看着奇怪，倒了杯热水端过去，结果发现他是新闻里那个人，“是您啊。”魏延有些局促。姑娘在他身边坐下了，自称吕昳。“日光照之，五色昳丽。”魏延脱口而出。两个人第一次没谈许多，彼此工作上的事说了几句。很快就有人来邀请吕昳跳舞。魏延看着她去了。散场后魏延推着自行车回住处，吕昳执意要了他的联系方式。后续发展省略2000字。吕昳家中反对他们交往，一是因为城管这职业实在不理想，二来魏延的健康状况也堪忧。这场恋爱眼看要无疾而终。


	2. Chapter 2

魏延叩门，“报告。”

诸葛停下笔，让他进来，还特意倒了杯水，“坐吧。你恢复工作也有段时间了，早该抽空跟你谈谈的。”

魏延本能地觉察不妙，然而不能开口，只听诸葛问道：“身体还好吗？有什么困难，都可以说。”

“没有。”魏延迅速回答，一秒钟后补充道，“我自己能解决。”

诸葛笑了一下，但那是苦涩的笑。他十指交叉相按，似乎下了很大的决心，“我们从你个人角度出发，小魏，你有没有考虑过，换个工作环境？我是说，仍然在队里。”

魏延脑中轰然一声。他最担心的事发生了。被杨仪刺伤后，他曾惧怕从此失去行动能力，幸而没有。可是他无法否认，曾经强健的体魄已随着那一刀一去不返了。提前出院，弄得华佗医生很不高兴。张仲景再三叮嘱，不得剧烈运动。日常吃饭也没胃口。最糟糕的是处境变化。每次出勤，都有好事者指指戳戳，平添烦恼。

“如果是因为我影响了队里的荣誉……”纸杯捏在手中变了形，水溢出来。

“你不要这样想。”诸葛的语气透着无奈，是那种温和的严厉，“我们这一行或多或少会遇到这样那样的麻烦。但秩序就是秩序。妨害公共安全的行为必须受到制裁。你依法办公，没有做错什么。只是，你的身子骨……”他的眼睛里盛着怜悯，落在办公桌上便成了坚硬的阴影，“现在工作强度越来越大。你自己也好好想想，不必急着回答我。”

魏延黯然。他知道此事已无转圜余地了。诸葛不想让他再做急先锋。然而以他的个性，如何肯落得与一杯清茶一张报纸为伍呢？那岂不是尸位素餐。退居二线不问世情？可他今年才三十岁！心头一点辛酸泛上来，逼红了眼。诸葛的目光移开了。室内寂静无声。

片刻，青年将纸杯放回桌上，慢慢地站起来，带着每次接任务时那种顽强的、不觉艰险的神气：

“我服从组织安排。”


	3. Chapter 3

工商局科员吕昳坐在电脑前噼里啪啦地打字，目不交睫。今晚跟魏延有约，两人时间凑不齐，拖了好几个星期才商定的。周五下午原本只是例会，按时下班没问题；谁知临时接到局长派发的新任务，不得不坐定。姑娘好强，不想改变既定计划，急着将手头活儿交出去。

时钟指向五点二十五分。吕昳从转椅上站起来，抽出打印机里的文件，快步走向领导办公室，“徐局。”她努力控制语气，有条不紊地陈述。徐庶偏又看得极认真，还不时询问几句。吕昳耳听着手表秒针匆匆而过，心思都散了。徐庶觉她有异，抬眼问道：“有事？”

吕昳向来大方，此时脸上一朵彤云“腾”地蹿起来，直烧到耳根。徐庶了然一笑，“那就快去吧。”

姑娘谢过局长，回身就走，小蛮靴在地板上踏出一阵脆响。仍在加班的同事闷下一口咖啡，眼瞅着窗外暮色已至。

晚高峰时期，车流如洄游的鱼群，堵在繁华飘零两不知的城市里。吕昳迅速换下制服，提了小皮包，穿过马路跳上一辆公交。车里人多，姑娘挤到一扇窗边，大口呼吸着外面的空气。开春了，行道树一簇簇地摇曳生姿，撩拨得人心里头也愉快起来。

六点十分，公交终于磨磨蹭蹭地挨到了目的地附近。吕昳下车，紧赶着跑过去，大衣在风里裙摆飞扬。一身朴素的魏延推着自行车，立于路灯下。

“不好意思啊，久等了。”

魏延点头表示理解，顿了顿又说：“你今天很漂亮。”

姑娘眼中闪着光。

吕昳今年二十五岁，谈吐优雅，多才多艺，是局里男同事的心上好。不想年前一场联谊，姑娘自个儿看上了城管大队的魏延。工商局的小伙儿们自是不甘，可没办法，谁让魏延长得帅呢。用最老套的话说，就是英俊，堂堂正正。圈里人揶揄：真是天生就该干这一行的。

这个城市曾经有过悠久的历史，在工业文明兴起后，由于地利不便，渐渐衰落了。城乡二元体系，市区人员结构复杂，城管这一职务不可或缺。但由于众所周知的矛盾，社会秩序维持困难。但凡能找到好工作的，没几个愿意去把热血耗洒在口舌之争中。

魏延从业已是第八个年头，自出大学便扛上了这差使。当初也是公务员考试，一轮轮斩关夺将闯过来的。大队长诸葛很看好他，委以重任。年轻人不负所望，将分管片区打理得井井有条，却也因执法苛刻，不恤人情，在营业者中落下了恶名。因他深信制度不可违，执行任务过程中常常会卷入一些公众冲突事件。最严重的一次，被摊贩持刀刺伤要害，被迫病休。说起来已过一年多了。

两人向西餐馆走去。晚风吹下几朵桃李花，追着他们的脚步。

“两会过后，中央下达文件，要求我们及时跟进……因此耽误了。”吕昳解释着，“你呢？事情还是那么多？”

魏延淡淡答道：“我最近调去资料室了，倒不是很忙。”

吕昳一时不知怎么接，“哦”了一声，沉默了。城管出勤，纠纷难免。况且眼下的舆论又不佳，每每一边倒地攻讦，立场决定观点，情感完全淹没了理性思考。退居二线避免冲突不算坏事。可听着魏延的话音，倒像有些遗憾。

此刻魏延心中自是翻江倒海。若不是因为那次工伤损害了体质，更给队里招致了不良影响，以他的心气，是绝不愿意在而立之年赋闲的。资料室工作，本应该是照顾老同志的呀。虽说业内常有戏言，“女人当男人用，男人当牲口使”，队里唯一一个女同事，上官子修，也是雷厉风行，从不要人护着的。但是工作方法……诸葛不曾给他施加压力，魏延固明其理。

（以下省略2000字）

夜深，风更大了。吕昳颈上只系了一条丝巾，显是有点畏寒。魏延走到左前一点的位置，给她挡风，“我载你回去吧？”姑娘却说，还想再走走。

他们经过了日间喧闹的广场。古虎头桥的牌坊建于遗址上，周边全是现代高楼，只有它的飞檐斗拱顽固地嵌在水泥墙里，像一个违章建筑。

此间占地摆摊，屡禁不止。魏延看着牌坊下散落的几张广告纸，眼神有点缠绵了。

吕昳快步走上前，蹲下身，将满地的矿泉水瓶捡起。魏延微愣，放下车也跟过去，“哎，你——”

姑娘的大衣下摆拖地了，可她丝毫不在乎，手上不停，一绺头发垂下来，“我们的事，我跟家里说过了。”

魏延一震。姑娘的语气还是那么坚定：“爸妈思想老派，上了年纪又固执，你知道……”

没等青年城管说出别的话，她侧过脸，注视着他棱角分明的面庞：

“我愿意和你在一起。”

云开斗转，洒下一地月光。


	4. Chapter 4

魏延吕昳谈恋爱，在广场上散步，听见小朋友背诗：“黑云压城城欲摧，甲光向日金鳞开……”李贺的好句子。两人忆起读书时光，不觉微笑。“这倒让我想起另一位雁门太守，死于国法的。”……“因为他的严苛？”“因为他的忠诚。”

魏延内调资料室，原以为诸葛确实是关心，谁知队长另有打算。马谡被破格提拔在队里引起了不小的震动。这个高材生平时喜阔论，曾公然宣称“自由职业者不是法律的俘虏，执法者也不是法律的奴隶”。王平等人都觉得他有点不接地气。马谡分管某一路段后，竟是怀柔，不作严惩。结果美食节意外失火，由于道路被违章摊车堵塞，妨碍了消防车进驻，酿成了重大人身财产损失。值班的魏延在办公室望着冲天的火光，跌足恨叹。

灾后，魏延前去勘查，虽是便装，还是被杨记者认出来了。杨戏出示证件，“可以采访您一下吗？”资料室管理员坦然道：“我今天是以个人身份来的。您的许多问题恕我无法回答。舆论常质疑城管存在的合理性。然而关键时刻，却暴露出了执法力度的缺失。”实习生陈寿在旁边听着，一句都说不出。他想起某个小说里的人物，有人恨他，有人怕他，更多的人是不理解他。被毁骂，被刀子捅，被雪藏闲置，这些都是持法刻深的代价。并非必然如此，而坚持原则的意义是让社会秩序回归正轨。管制合理即可保障公众利益最大化。

三年前的杨仪案，杨戏是先去公安局了解情况的。姜刑警向他介绍了案发经过，以及之前的种种摩擦，末了为蛇画足多说了一句：“也是可怜人。”记者眸光一沉，“这是两回事。”随即又去片区采访，进城管大队兼听。他没有去询问病房里的魏延。小伙子看到报道还是在很多天后。刘备来探望，魏延急忙把报纸收起来。

美食节火灾处置失当，城管大队深受打击。马谡以渎职入罪，诸葛失悔引咎。媒体单刀直入，具言其弊。老领导刘备得知前因后果亦寒心。魏延意冷无计，有辞去公职之想。吕昳今年二十七岁，因工作干练机敏被提为副主任科员。家里说你们年纪也不小了，这婚事究竟是怎么样？姑娘来找城管，说我知道你现在很为难，经济压力，工作处境。无论你作何选择，我都尊重你的意见。搭伙过日子，没有越不过的坎。魏延感激。


	5. Chapter 5

天汉广场上车辆云集，都是来参加魏延吕昳的婚礼。青年城管本来是不想大事操办的，父母不依。“这么好的姑娘，不能委屈了。”拿出积蓄说你们只管用去。于是他请了许多客人。老领导刘备亦收到了请柬，欣然而至。市里开展党风廉政建设，不合送财礼，刘备给新人题了副字：“天作之合”。

吕昳身着洁白的婚纱，面上光彩照人。终于在一起了。为了这桩婚事，她一反常态打了报告上去，请求组织在分房时予以关照。徐庶爽快地批了。魏延自是过意不去，姑娘洒然一笑，“装修的事，有你忙的！”

二位新人迎着敬酒，一路走下来。城管大队的同事是知根知底的，倒不曾难为他。工商局那边可不留情，小伙子们心里还在为“我们的人儿跟别人走了”不忿呢。郭攸之手持高脚杯，在众人起哄声中站起来，定要与魏延贺喜，眼中亮亮的，满是挑衅。

彼时刘备德高望重，不便干预；诸葛虽极知不妥，奈何徐庶在场，不宜多管；王平胡济他们念着魏延素日矜高，若强出头，反撅了他面子，各自犹豫；徐庶正要解围，魏延已接过杯来。

“多谢美意。”他一仰脖，一滴葡萄美酒顺着唇角滑落，胃里不自觉地抗议了声。

“好！”郭攸之扬声喝彩，竟还不肯放过，又斟了一杯，“好事成双。”吕昳急了，一把夺过，“这酒我代饮了。”

“小、吕——”郭攸之意味深长地叫着，“这酒可不该你喝。”一桌的男客纷纷称是。诸葛低低唤了声“元直”。工商局局长站起身，眉锋紧锁。眼看气氛要僵，城管大队那桌却转出一个救命星来。上官子修踩着高跟鞋，几步就跨到了吕昳身前，轻轻拦住，“哪有新娘子被灌的理？”

魏延眼神一定。上官生于西北，用老话说，拳头上立得人，胳膊上走得马。虽是身量不高，小个子里蓄着劲儿呢，做事当仁不让。此时一双柳叶眉挑起来，既妩媚又泼辣。郭攸之措手不及，讪笑一声：“这位大姐的意思是？”

上官子修斜瞥了魏延一眼，落落大方，“小魏不宜多饮。我是他同事，这越俎代庖的事便做了。各位若有海量，只管上！”

那厢诸葛忍俊不禁，忙拈了个橘子，低头含笑。上官的酒品是有名的，曾经放倒过一桌汉子，犹自面如桃花，不见醉意。郭攸之惧势，匆忙见好就收，嘴上却不饶：“既如此，也请新郎表个态才好。”

魏延看着吕昳，四目相对。新娘的脸悄悄热起来。他向来不会说什么甜言蜜语，此刻倒是福至心灵：

“你放心。”

这一晚是中秋，花好月圆。离城管魏延遇难，还有三百四十九天。


	6. Chapter 6

杨仪在狱中怎么都想不通，更兼家庭赤贫，妻子怨怼，于是把所有的账都算给魏延。出来寻机报复，这事竟让他做成了。在畏罪跳楼之际被抓获。姜维从未见费祎如此震怒，一掌击于案上，钢笔茶杯惊得弹跳起来。“又是他？”老公安眼风一扫，哪里还有分毫余地可言。“这事你不用管了。简直……司法的耻辱！”

杨仪初次受审，说到糊口之难，痛哭流涕，姜维倒看着他有点可怜了——那时也确实穷蹙。未想数年牢狱，性愈险恶，竟挟私至此。城管大队的女同志上官子修来报案，直接敲进了费局办公室，力陈此事无姑息之理。费祎唯唯，心下亦恼，治安败坏，系巡防不力。多少双眼睛都盯着呢。

魏延每天清晨都骑单车早早上班。这天到点儿了却不见人，同事才意识到不对。上官子修像风一样闯入了公安局，大喝一声：“费局！”费祎忙起身相问。女人怒不可遏，两道柳叶眉似刀子翻飞，“你治下如此不力，街头巷脚竟发生命案！” 说到“命案”两字，声音已变。费祎情知不善，上官眼中泪光一瞬，“是我们的同志，魏延。”姜维大惊，百忙之中问了一句绝不该出口的：“救不回来了？”上官狠狠地剜了他一眼，复逼视费祎，“昨天夜里的事。今早发现时，人已冰凉了。此事，公安局必须给个交代，断不能再纵放了！”

魏延吕昳结婚堪堪一年，未有子女，撒手人寰。徐庶看着下属的惨伤之色，痛惜不已，当时也是一段佳话呀。然而吕昳顽强地挺过来了，工作依然出色。后来，外地调入了一个男同事叫董允，为人正直，平时对吕昳也很关心，似有悦慕之意。吕昳眼神清明，“您不知道前几年的事。”从此，再没有人敢冒昧了。

2016年12月


End file.
